Conducta Evanescente
by Luck-Lupin
Summary: One Shot.En el lapso entre TDI y TDA, Eva trata de recuperar su reputación tramando una venganza contra Justin. Para eso contara con la ayuda de su gran amigo Noah, y de la participación especial de Izzy. Entre aventura y romance tambien puede haber amor


**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch

* * *

><p><strong>=Conducta Evanescente=<strong>

Su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma. Se dio cuenta apenas entró al Gimnasio y vio a un musculoso muchacho levantando pesas en el lugar que hasta hace poco siempre le había pertenecido a ella. El joven no tendría más de dieciséis años, pelo negro, corte militar, y mantenía una expresión cínica por el enorme esfuerzo que realizaba, derramando sudor sobre su máquina de ejercicios favorita. Encolerizada, se dirigió hacia el sujeto sin creer lo que veía.

-¡¿Qué sé supone que estás haciendo?-le gritó al intruso.

-¿Qué crees?-contesto, burlón, y sin moverse de su sitio.

-¡Levanta tu trasero, gusano! ¡Este es territorio de entrenamiento de Eva!

-Pues no veo que tenga tu nombre escrito en ningún lugar-continuo provocándola el sujeto.

-¡¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? ¡He practicado aquí desde los seis años! ¡Me pertenece!

-No lo creo. Aquí ya nada te pertenece, Eva. Tu reputación termino con ese Reality Show.

-¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-le espeto, sin querer escuchar lo que vino a continuación.

El sujeto por fin se levanto, pero sin hacer amague de cambiar de lugar, se tomó su tiempo para secarse la transpiración y tomarse toda una botella de jugo energizante de un solo trago, antes de encararla, mirándola a los ojos como nunca nadie se había atrevido antes.

-El asunto es que desde que todos aquí vimos tus vacaciones en Muskoka, ya no nos inspiras ese temor de antes. Te dejaste vencer por ese estúpido narcisista. Perdiste nuestro respeto.

-¡No puedes hablar sin haber estado ahí! ¡Ese Mclein nos humilló a todos por igual!

-Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero…-continuo el muchacho, permitiéndose una mueca burlona antes de pronunciar las seis letras del nombre que más aborrecía: Justin…

Así que de eso se trataba. Claro, todos habían visto cómo Heather la había manipulado para que los Bagres Asesinos la expulsaran, pero nadie había dicho nada. Todos vieron como regresó para ser vencida por Leshawna y volver a la Isla de los Perdedores ese mismo día, pero nadie había dicho nada. Lo que realmente había arruinado su reputación en el gimnasio, fue el haberle entregado el maletín con el millón de dólares a ese egocéntrico de Justin… Nunca había caído tan bajo… Un millón de dólares… Y ella, enceguecida por su belleza, se los había entregado como si nada… Pero no podía permitirse perder la admiración de sus camaradas.

Agarró al desconocido chico bravucón, lo tomó por los hombres y lo estampo contra la pared.

-¡Retira eso que dijiste o te arranco la piel tira por tira hasta despellejarte los huesos!  
>-Vamos, Eva, no serías capaz… No delante de todos...<p>

-¡Acabe con ese Sasquatchanakwa en Ontario! ¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy capaz?

-¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡Retiro lo dicho! ¡Aguante el equipo Eva!

-¡Eva debió ganar los cien mil grandes!-gritó, y arrojo al sujeto al otro lado del gimnasio, que terminó estrellándose sobre las toallas empapadas de transpiración. Mientras un grupo de curiosos iba a ver al desconocido, no para atenderlo, claro, sino sólo para curiosear, Jerry, el dueño del Gimnasio, y una de las pocas personas que se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, fue directo hacia ella, tomado la precaución de mantenerse a tres metros de distancia mientras hablaba.

-Eva, ¿tienes idea de a quien acabas de noquear esta vez? ¡Brick! ¡Brick Anderson!

-Solo es un mocoso de dieciséis años que se cree mejor que yo.

-¡Es el campeón local del vecindario!

-Y yo le patee su presumido trasero.

-A ver, Eva. Todos estábamos orgullosos de que una nativa de nuestra ciudad nos representara en ese Reality Show donde participarían concursantes de todos los rincones de Canadá…

-Y así debería ser. Pero nadie le enseño a ese entrometido a respetar a la farándula.

-El punto es, que no nos dejaste muy bien parados en ese programa. Fuiste la segunda expulsada y tu reputación acabo cayendo sobre el pueblo. ¿Sabes lo que es ser conocidos como el Pueblo Natal de Eva? Todo Canadá nos tiene como unos salvajes por culpa de tu desempeño en la Isla.

-No se adonde quieres llegar, Jerry, pero empiezo a sentir ganas de romper cosas…-gruñó Eva.

-Brick Anderson nos dio algo de que sentirnos orgullosos-continuo Jerry, retrocediendo-. Digamos que es el héroe local que nos salvó de tu reputación, Eva, y no está bien que lo trates así-. Eva no podia creer que Jerry acabara de decir eso... Mientras la sangre llegaba a su cerebro, y sus facciones se desformaban de ira, grito:

-¡¿Quieres decir que ese sujeto-y señalo al muchacho que todavía estaba inconsciente en el piso-tiene mucho más importancia que yo en este lugar?

-Cuando lo ves de esa manera, si, puede ser que si-dijo Jerry, sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación. Eva lo tomo con ambos brazos y lo estrelló contra las puertas de vidrio. Agarro un par de las pesas más grandes, una con cada mano, y con ellas derribo a todo aquel que haya sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para quedarse a observar. Cuando su sed de sangre se calmo, tomo sus cosas y se retiro del devastado Gimnasio. Por hoy ya había hecho bastante ejercicio.

* * *

><p>-Y se supone que estabas tomando clases de manejo de la ira-atino a decir Noah, sarcástico, cuando Eva terminó el relato de su frustrante retorno a casa.<p>

-Bridgette me lo sugirió, pero en la segunda sesión mi terapeuta terminó en terapia intensiva.

Noah soltó una carcajada sólo para complacerla, y siguió bebiendo de su taza de café. La única razón por la que había accedido a citarse con Eva en ese Bar era porque sabía que ella no podía contar con nadie más. Cuando lo expulsaron en el desafío del esquiva-pelotas, fue ella la que lo recibió en la Isla de los Perdedores, sin contar a Ezekiel, pero por alguna razón nadie cuenta a Ezekiel cuando habla de su trayectoria en Isla del Drama. La cuestión es que desde ese momento se hicieron amigos, o algo parecido, ya que ambos eran unos marginados en la secundaria. Noah sabía que Eva, como él, tampoco tenía amigos. Pero no se atrevía a decirle el porqué.

-Diablos, Noah ¿Me estás escuchando o qué?-dijo Eva, lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué era eso último que me decías?-se disculpo. Solía abstraerse con sus pensamientos, pero no había que tomar a la ligera el sentido del humor de Eva.

-Te pregunte si no se te había ocurrido una forma de que recupere mi reputación.

-Creo que lo más sensato sería desafiar a ese tal Brick a una pelea. Si lo derrotas, el prestigio estaría en tus manos-sugirió, no muy convencido. La verdad era que tampoco le interesaba…

-¡Ese idiota de Sanderson no aceptará el duelo!

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso su apellido no era Anderson?

-¡Como sea! El cobarde no aceptara, es más, ya debe estar empacando para escapar de la ciudad, si es que no se murió cuando se derrumbo el gimnasio…

-No me contaste que el Gimnasio se había derrumbado…-comento Noah alzando una ceja.

-Lo derrumbe yo misma cuando volví por los chicles que había olvidado, pero esa no es la cuestión.

-Si el sujeto está muerto, o alejándose rápidamente de la ciudad-mientras decía esto cruzaba los dedos por debajo de la mesa, esperando que haya ocurrido lo segundo-, entonces creo que tu problema acabó. Sólo tienes que volver a tu pueblo y recuperar el lugar que te corresponde.

-No lo entiendes, Noah, no es tan fácil-y la amargura de su voz hizo que sintiera lástima por ella.

-En toda mi vida nadie me había me había desafiado nunca. No importa que Brick se aleje o no del pueblo, yo ya perdí mi reputación aquí. No hay forma de evitar que otro imbécil llegue y trate de quitarme el sitio que me pertenece. Así será siempre. Debo vivir como una fracasada.

-Animo, Eva, no puedo verte así. Para tipos como yo, no es tan duro vivir sin el apoyo de otros. Pero tú eres como Campanita. No puedes vivir sin el aplauso de los demás-_cielos, _pensó Noah,_ ¿Qué idiotez más cursi acabo de decir? Tendré suerte de que no me triture acá mismo_.

Pero en vez de eso, Eva pregunto:

-¿Quién es Campanita?

-¿No sabes quién es Campanita?-pregunto a su vez Noah, entre aliviado e incrédulo-. Es un personaje de Peter Pan. No puedes no haber oído hablar de él, ¿O sí? Es un clásico cuento de niños-_y otra vez me estoy comportando como un idiota. ¿Qué me está pasando?_

-Mi padre jamás me leía cuentos. Me mostraba fotos de la guerra, armas, y cosas así.

-Cielos, Eva, con razón te has endurecido tanto. No la pasaste bien de pequeña… ¿Verdad?-

_Y ahora sentía compasión. ¿Desde cuándo al frio y altanero Noah le importaban los demás?_

-No quiero hablar de eso-dijo Eva, recobrando la compostura y el tono rudo con que solía hablar. –Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo al venir aquí-y se levanto de la mesa para retirarse.

-¡Espera, Eva! ¡No te vayas!-Noah la tomo por el brazo. Ella no opuso resistencia cuando el muchacho la llevo de regreso a la mesa, sin tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Creo que tengo la solución a tu problema…-le susurro en voz baja, con el tono más malicioso que pudo. Tanto sentimentalismo lo estaba asqueando y necesitaba decir algo irónico cuanto antes.

-¿En qué estás pensando Noah?-y por primera vez los ojos de Eva se ilusionaron con recobrar la gloria y el respeto que gozaba antes de enviar su audición a Isla del Drama.

-Pienso que es hora de pedir ayuda a la única persona que estaba con nosotros el día que Justin acabó con tu reputación en la Isla.

-¿Acaso insinúas…?-comenzó Eva, con la expresión de quién tiene que limpiar un baño público.

-Así es-afirmo Noah, sin creer lo que el mismo añadió-. Hay que dejarnos llevar por la locura de Caleidoscopio…

* * *

><p>La casa de los Silverback estaba al final del pueblo, un poco apartada de las demás, como si el resto del vecindario supiera quien vivía ahí y hubiera hecho lo posible por alejarse de ella. Apenas llegaron, se miraron el uno al otro sabiendo que si tocaban la puerta no habría marcha atrás.<p>

-Qué diablos-murmuro Eva, y toco el timbre del hogar. Tras unos instantes que les parecieron eternos, una anciana abrió la puerta y les preguntó que querían. Noah tomo la iniciativa.

-Discúlpenos, señora Silverback. Somos dos ex campistas de Isla del Drama. Nos preguntamos si Izzy podría salir a hablar con nosotros un segundo.

-Oh, cielos, ya se quienes son-exclamo la anciana con entusiasta acento escocés. Era idéntica a Izzy, salvo por la canosa cabellera que dejaba entrever su sombrero-. Mi nombre es Mavis, pasen, entren a la casa, mi nieta los estaba esperando.

-¿Cómo que nos estaba esperando?-gruñó Eva, sin poder con su genio.

-¿Y qué otra cosa podría hacer? Ella heredo mis dones clarividentes. Será una gran hechicera, ya lo verán. Todos ustedes lo verán-añadió con orgullo demencial.

Ante esta revelación Noah prefirió tener la boca cerrada. Ya se sabía que a Izzy había que seguirle la corriente, pero ¿su abuela estaba igual de loca? ¿Qué habría de esperar del resto de la familia? El hogar de Izzy parecía haberse quedado un siglo atrás en el tiempo. Todo era tan antiguo que tenían la impresión de haberse equivocado de lugar.

-Así que ustedes eran sus compañeros del Drama, ¿eh?-continuo la anciana, ya que nadie decía nada-. Les traeré algo para beber.

-Créame, señora, no es necesario que se tome la molestia, en realidad…-pero la anciana ya estaba en la cocina. Noah miro a Eva y esta le gruño a la abuela de Izzy.

-Solo vinimos a ver a Izzy. ¿Ella está en la casa sí o no?

-Pero mira que brazos tan delicados tienes, muchacho-dijo la anciana cuando regreso cargada con una bandeja de plata, una tetera, tazas y una fuente de biscochos. Como si no hubiese reparado en la presencia de Eva, se sentó al lado de Noah mientras le servía tres o cuatro bizcochos.

-Me tomara días ponerte en forma…-añadió, evaluando la figura del joven de arriba abajo.

-¿De qué rayos está hablando?-grito Eva, sin entender nada. Pero la anciana la ignoro.

-Ehem... creo que mejor nos vamos…-dijo Noah, sintiéndose un imbécil. Era evidente que Izzy no vivía en ese lugar, y lo mejor era dejar a la anciana en paz antes de que sus delirios acabasen con ellos.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo, jovencito?-dijo la anciana, sin dejarlo levantarse-. Tienes tan poca carne en los huesos… pero si lo logre con Hansel, no creo que tú me causes problemas…

-¡Usted esta chiflada!-grito Eva-. ¡Deje en paz a mi amigo!

-Tú, en cambio, estas bien formada, te felicito-continuo la anciana, con una expresión siniestra en su rostro, mientras se acercaba a Eva blandiendo amenazadoramente una cuchara de madera-. Será mejor que te meta en el horno como hice con Gretel…

-¡Eva cuidado!-grito Noah, muerto de miedo. Él, que se había criado con cuentos infantiles, sabía que la anciana era una monstruosa versión del siglo XXI de la malvada bruja que atraía a los niños a su casa de chocolate para devorarlos luego. Sin embargo a Eva nunca le leyeron el cuento de Hansel y Gretel, y no podía comprender el peligro que enfrentaban, por lo que arremetió contra la anciana y la arrojó contra la chimenea, que estaba apagada. Tomo la cuchara y la partió en dos sobre la cabeza de la bruja, para luego abalanzarse sobre ella.

Pero la bruja empezó a reírse con ganas, quitándose la canosa cabellera y revelando unos rebeldes rizos rojos, a la vez que Noah y Eva caían en la cuenta de que sólo era Izzy.

-¡Izzy! ¡Diablos, si que estas demente! ¿Era necesario montar esa farsa?-se exaspero Noah.

-¡Oh cielos, chicos, claro que sí! Resulta que el ejército continua buscándome y se me ocurrió que disfrazándome de mi vieja abuelita Mavis no me reconocerían si inspeccionaban la casa-y soltó una carcajada-. Pero cuando vi que sólo eran ustedes decidí jugarles una broma inocente…

-¡Broma inocente, desquiciada!-grito Eva. Parecía que fuera ayer cuando Izzy engañó a todo su equipo disfrazándose de oso, y ahora ellos habían caído en la misma treta-. ¡Menuda broma la tuya! ¡Por poco te aplasto el cráneo en la chimenea! ¡Y Noah casi se moja los pantalones al verte!

-Gracias por tus palabras, Eva-suspiro Noah, al comprobar que tenía los pantalones secos.

-Oh, vamos, Noah-continuaba riéndose Izzy-. No se puede comparar a la vez que te besuqueaste con Cody-y lanzo otra carcajada estruendosa, mientras el chico enrojecía de odio y vergüenza.

Recordar esa escena humillante fue la gota que colmo su paciencia. Tratando de no pensar en Cody, ni en la sensación que le causó sentir el tacto de su piel antes de saber quién era en realidad, se levanto, ignorando a la maniática disfrazada de abuela y dirigiéndose a Eva:

-¿Sabes una cosa, Eva? No sé en que estaba pensando cuando te propuse venir aquí. Esta chica no tiene remedio-y atravesó el umbral de la casa dispuesto a irse sin mirar atrás.

-Muchachos, saben perfectamente que vinieron a pedirme ayuda en su venganza contra Justin…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-exclamo Eva, fuera de sí.

-Y en primer lugar, ¿Cómo sabias que íbamos a venir a buscarte?-agrego Noah, escéptico.

-Oh, ustedes lo saben-y abrió mucho sus ojos verdes-soy Psicótica…

-Creo que la expresión es Psíquica-la corrigió Noah con desdén.

-No, estoy segura de que mi psiquiatra dijo Psicótica…-continuo la chica, pensativa-. Además, era cuestión de tiempo. Luz Drama Acción comenzará en dos días, y dado que ninguno de los dos podrá concursar, deduje que querrían mi ayuda para vengarse de ese Justin antes de que entre al Set y tenga una segunda oportunidad para ganar el millón después de haberse deshecho de nosotros cuando terminó la primera temporada-concluyo Izzy después de haber dicho todo eso muy rápidamente y con una coherencia inusual en ella.

-Bueno, Izzy, nos impresionas-admitió Noah-. Creemos que si Eva logra humillar a Justin, recobrará el respeto que perdió cuando nos arrebató el maletín con el millón de dólares.

-¡Es injusto que ese imbécil tenga otra oportunidad en el Set y nosotros no!-gruñó Eva.

-Tranquilos, mis amigos, yo tengo algo en mente, o al menos Oscopio lo sabe-concluyo Izzy.

* * *

><p>Fue como volver a tratar de recuperar el maletín, con la diferencia de que esta vez no tenían nada para perder. Formaban un equipo perfecto: Noah tenía el cerebro, Eva la fuerza, e Izzy, bueno, la locura. Sabían que Justin se alojaría en un hotel junto a los otros trece participantes la noche anterior al comienzo de la segunda temporada, porque Izzy también se hospedaría allí.<p>

-Esto es estupendo, Izzy-susurro Noah, impresionado, cuando la chica los hizo pasar a la habitación que tenía totalmente reservada para ella.

-Creo que te refieres a Oscopio-lo corrigió la chica con calma. Y añadió-. Es increíble, pero me dejaron la habitación para mi sola porque ninguna de las chicas quería compartirlo conmigo.

Noah iba a burlarse de la loca, pero una feroz mirada de Eva lo hizo recordar que, al igual que ellos, Izzy era otra marginada de Isla del Drama. De cualquier forma, les espeto:

-Me parece perfecto que nos hallas infiltrado en el hotel sin que nadie se entere, Izzy-pero la manera en que retorcía las pertenencias metálicas de la pelirroja expresaban lo contrario-.

Aun así no nos sirve de nada si no sabemos en qué habitación esta ese cretino de Justin…

-Y de todas formas, aunque lo supiéramos-interrumpió Noah-. ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer con él cuando descubramos donde duerme?

-Oh, seguro que a Eva ya se le ocurrirá… -dijo Izzy sin darle importancia, mientras juntaba sus dedos en un gesto demente-. ¿Les mencione que el tal Brick Anderson que tanto odias, Eva, sólo te tiene envidia por que audicionó para Isla del Drama y no lo eligieron?-.

Como si no pudiera percatarse del efecto de sus palabras, Izzy continuó como si nada:

-Por ahora, tenemos que inmiscuirnos en la base de datos del hotel y averiguar con quien compartirá la habitación Justin esta noche-resolvió con otra risita.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso, genio?-se burlo Noah. Por otra parte, se alegro de las escasas ganas de cooperar que tenia, lo que demostraba que otra vez todo le importaba un comino.

-Pues pensaba en bajar y ¡Bum Bum! Distraer a los guardias de seguridad mientras Eva y tú se encargan de aquello… Como disfruto ese sonido…-decía mientras retorcía sus manos entre sí.

-¿Cuál sonido?-inquirió Eva, pensando que la situación se estaba tornando descabellada.

-¡Bum Bum!-contestó Izzy, dando un salto hacia atrás para caer por la ventana. Noah se asomo por la cornisa sin dar crédito a sus ojos. La muchacha había aterrizado suavemente sobre los bolsos de sus atónitos compañeros, que acababan de llegar al hotel.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Pudiste haberte matado!-grito Noah, pero Eva lo arrastro lejos de la ventana.

-¡No deben vernos, cabeza de chorlito!

Allí abajo, la situación parecía haberse normalizado, lo que no le agrado a la pelirroja. Se interpuso entre sus compañeros y la puerta del hotel, mientras pensaba.

-Hum, maniobras de distracción en proceso…-murmuro para sí-. ¡Táctica evasiva simple activada!

-¿Y ahora que le pasa a esta maniática?-preguntó Heather.

-Mis queridos camaradas ¿Pueden verme?-exclamo la muchacha con ojos desorbitados

-Por supuesto que sí, Iz, ¿de qué estás hablando?-le preguntó su obeso novio Owen.

-¡Gran O, pues ahora ya no!-grito mientras se desvanecía en el aire a través de una densa nube de humo que se esparció al detonarse una bomba con un gran ¡Bum Bum! estruendoso.

En medio de la confusión, Eva arrastro a Noah escaleras abajo, hacia la computadora de la recepcionista, que, al igual que los guardias, salió al exterior, no para ayudar, claro, sino sólo para chismosear. Cuando Noah estuvo frente a la pantalla, Eva lo apuró, diciéndole:

-¡Apresúrate, cerebrito! Sólo contamos con unos segundos-.

Noah, un poco molesto al percibir como ella lentamente empezaba a ser la Eva de siempre, se pregunto qué bien le estaría haciendo al mundo ayudando a la psicópata que lo acompañaba a recuperar su autoestima. Luego recordó la lástima que sentía por ella y se sintió muy extraño.

-Aquí esta-dijo, haciéndole caso omiso a sus pensamientos-. Estas son las habitaciones de los muchachos: Duncan y Geoff, Trent y DJ, Owen un cuarto para él sólo, y… Justin con Harold, habitación número 113, en el primer piso-termino, mientras Eva tomaba nota del dato.

Por su parte, Izzy ya había sido apresada por los de seguridad, y uno de ellos la reconoció como la fugitiva de los carteles de Se Busca que el Ejército había repartido por todo Ontario.

-Es increíble, Derek, por la captura de esta adolescente el comandante Black ofrece una recompensa equivalente a lo que gano en todo un año…

-Es cierto, Fred, no perdamos tiempo y entreguémosla al Ejercito de una buena vez-agregó su compañero, a la vez que introducía a la pelirroja en un chaleco de fuerza.

Los guardias se retiraron arrastrando a Izzy en medio de sus conmocionados compañeros.

-Y pensar que yo creía que tenía problemas por mi libertad condicional…-murmuro Duncan.

-¡Gran Queso Cheddar! ¡Ellos se llevaron a Iz!-exclamo Owen, llorando escandalosamente.

-Tranquilo, viejo-dijo Geoff, dándole una palmada en la espalda al grandote-. No te preocupes por ella. Sabes cómo es Izzy. Encontrara la forma de escapar de esos soldados.

-A estas alturas yo más bien me preocuparía por la seguridad de los soldados-agrego Gwen, y todos rieron a carcajadas, a excepción de Heather, quién estaba muy molesta.

-¿Es que nadie se da cuenta que esa loca arruino nuestro equipaje con esa bomba de humo? Cielos, miren como quedo mi peluca…-y trato de quitar el polvo de su falsa cabellera.

Y los participantes fueron ingresando al interior del hotel, charlando entre ellos.

En la habitación de Izzy, Eva y Noah acababan de recuperarse del shock inicial.

-Ahora tendremos que arreglárnosla sin esa desequilibrada. ¡Genial!-se exaspero Eva.

-De todas formas, ya sabemos donde se aloja Justin: habitación 113-le recordó Noah. Pese a que sabía que Eva no le haría ningún daño, sin la presencia de Izzy se había vuelto a percatar de lo intimidante que podía llegar a ser Eva cuando estaban a solas. Prefirió no pensar en ello.

-Lo haremos esta noche-agrego Eva, de pronto, saboreando su venganza.

-¿Y alguna vez piensas decirme que te traes entre manos?-pregunto Noah sin entusiasmo.

-Ya lo veras-dijo Eva, citando a la falsa Abuelita Mavis-. Todos lo verán…

* * *

><p>Esa noche, la habitación 113 era un caos. Justin estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser un gran montículo de ropa salido de su valija. Estaba claramente trastornado.<p>

-¡No puede ser! ¡No pudo haber desaparecido!

-Cielos, Justin, deberías calmarte-le decía Harold desde un rincón-. Los fenómenos poltergeist son popularmente conocidos por su tendencia a manipular los objetos de valor más preciados por la persona a la que pretenden fastidiar.

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando!-le gritó Justin-. Si no encuentro mi crema anti arrugas no podré salir al aire, ¿Entiendes? Millones de personas verían mi desfigurado rostro…

-Estas exagerando, compañero. No creí que existiera una persona más narcisista que Chris…

-¡No espero que lo comprendas, Harold! Un perdedor como tú debe estar acostumbrado a que lo confundan con el perchero, pero sin mi encanto natural, no tendré más alternativa que trabajar como un fenómeno de circo, ¿Entiendes? ¡Como un fenómeno de circo! ¡Entiendes!

-Cielos, te prefería cuando no decías ninguna palabra…-afirmo Harold, resignado.

-¡Harold tienes que ayudarme a resolver este cataclismo!-grito Justin, desesperado.

-Bien, hoy es tu día de suerte, porque estas ante un miembro clasificado del campamento de detectives de Steve el Malicioso, y te doy mi palabra de honor del Clan McGrady de que hare todo lo humanamente posible para devolverte tu crema, Justin-concluyó Harold.

No muy lejos de allí, Noah enfrentaba a Eva, que se reía con una carcajada infantil.

-¿No estarás hablando en serio, verdad?-decía Noah alzando una ceja-. ¿En serio tu gran venganza fue deshacerse de la crema exfoliante de Justin?

-Claro que no. Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso-gruñó la muchacha.

-Y entonces, ¿Qué planeas hacer para perturbar todavía más a ese perdedor?

-Lo que más aterra a ese payaso es perder su belleza personal. Me encantaría ver su rostro cuando sepa que reemplace esa crema que perdió por una que uso para tonificar mis muslos.

-¿Hablas en serio?-Noah estaba conteniendo la risa.

-Ese patán pagará caro mi humillación. Ya veremos cómo quedan sus encantos cuando el incompetente se aplique eso y su rostro quede peor que la comida del Chef-dijo Eva, que por primera vez desde que la conocía estaba sonriendo.

De repente, Noah se dio cuenta de lo infantil que sonaba la venganza de Eva, sin poder creer que frente a sus ojos estaba la misma chica que había despellejado vivo al Sasquatchanakwa y hasta había destruido un Gimnasio por el sólo recuerdo de la humillación sufrida por Brick Anderson.

Era como si en realidad hubiesen dos Evas, la chica ruda y vengativa que demostró en la Isla del Drama, y la chica inocente e insegura que él creyó conocer en la Isla de los Perdedores, y que ahora se sólo se conformaba con poner a Justin histérico después de perder un millón de dólares.

Su conducta era evanescente, e iba alternándose entre las dos caras de una misma moneda.

-Creo que es una idea magnifica-dijo al fin-. Sin sus encantos naturales, no podrá manipular a las chicas, y tendrá que apelar a sus inexistentes talentos para seguir en el programa-una vez más mintió sólo para complacerla. Era tan bello ver sonreír a Eva... Cómo ver a un león domesticado, jugueteando mansamente con un ovillo de lana como el enorme gatito que en realidad es.

-Sí, está decidido-gruño Eva, recordando que no debía sonreír, por mas encantador que se mostrara Noah. Era el único chico que realmente podría comprenderla, si es que lo hacía…

-Oye, Noah. Hay algo que quiero decirte-después desde todo este tiempo, ¿Se atrevería…?

-¿Que ocurre, Eva? Cuéntame-dijo el muchacho, abriendo mucho los ojos e inclinándose hacia ella como si tuviese genuino interés en lo que ella quería decir. Sinceramente, él no debía involucrarse emocionalmente con los asuntos de los demás. No debía llegar tan lejos…

Y quizás, cuando en ese momento ambos estaban conectados por algo tan superficial como lo es vengarse de Justin, juntos habían logrado llegar más profundo en el interior del otro...

Tanto que no necesitaban hablar. Tanto que se fueron acercando bizarramente el uno al otro…

_Demonios_-pensó Noah-_esto no puede estar pasándome… No con ella, ¡No con Eva!_ Pero se dejaba llevar… Y ella pensaba parecido. _¿Te muestras débil con un escarba dientes como Noah? ¿A qué crees que estás jugando, Eva?_ Lo cierto era que ninguno había experimentado algo así antes…

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! ¡Mi !

El grito se escuchó en todo el Hotel, y aquí y allá los campistas abrían las puertas de sus habitaciones de par en par, para enterarse de quién era el desgraciado que gritaba a esa hora.

Noah y Eva recordaron pronto su objetivo, y sintiéndose muy avergonzados, se separaron uno del otro para dirigirse en direcciones opuestas de la habitación. No obstante, cuando salieron por la ventana de la habitación de Izzy, descubrieron que el grupo de campistas no estaba rodeando a Justin, como ellos creían, sino a Lindsay.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que es todo este alboroto?-ese tono insidioso y arrogante no podía venir de nadie más que de Chris Mclean, que venía en bata secundado por el Chef Hatchet-.

-Son casi las dos de la madrugada y ustedes están fuera de sus cuartos reunidos haciendo ¿Qué?

-Eh… Chris…- lo interrumpió tímidamente Gwen, tratando de contener la risa-. En realidad son las dos de la tarde… Creo que tu reloj necesita un pequeño ajuste…

-Son las catorce horas, dos minutos, cuarenta y siete segundos, hora del este-puntualizo Harold.

-Silencio, Doris-le cerró la boca Duncan.

-¿Cómo es posible que el sepa mi nombre si aun no emiten el episodio en que lo voy a revelar?

-Y yo como voy a saber. Me limito al guión, cabeza de renacuajo…-se excuso Duncan.

-¡Te lo dije!-le decía Chris al Chef-¡Te dije que cambiaras el huso horario cuando traspasemos las Isla Canarias, ¿O no?-le recriminaba, ofendido.

-Puede ser-admitió el Chef-pero el señorito perfección estaba muy ocupado tratando de seducir a la camarera del avión cómo para darse cuenta por sí solo.

-¡Al menos yo pescaba algo! ¡No se puede decir lo mismo de ti, Hatchet!-añadió Chris con malicia…

-Eh, muchachos-interrumpió Beth-. ¿Alguien sabe cómo ayudar a Lindsay?

-¡Oh, por todas las cadenas de comida chatarra del mundo!-exclamo Owen al ver a la chica rubia.

-¿Qué le ocurrió en la cara?-preguntó Heather, a punto de lanzarse a reír.

-Oh…-despertó Lindsay, adolorida. Parecía que después de lanzar el grito al verse en el espejo, la chica había caído desmayada-. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí?

-¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió, Linds?-preguntó Bridgette, que por una vez no estaba adherida a los labios de su novio Geoff.

-Sólo estaba probando esa crema anti acné que me trajo Bess…-gimió la chica, echándose a llorar, mientras Beth la consolaba.

-Un momento-interrumpió Justin-. ¿De dónde dicen que sacaron esa crema?

-¡Oh, lo sentimos mucho, cariño!-se disculpo Leshawna-. Sólo tome un par de frascos de tu habitación para aliviar a la chica blanca, que olvidó que tenía que llenar su valija antes de cerrarla y no al revés…-añadió la morena, avergonzada.

-Y eso cierra el enigmático caso de las cremas desaparecidas-anuncio Harold.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-habla?-preguntó Lindsay-. ¿Eres tú, Tyler?

-Lindsay, ¡Él ya no está en juego!-le dijo Trent, con hartazgo-. ¡Te lo he dicho como nueve veces!

-Otra vez con el nueve…-susurro Gwen, sin mirar a Trent a los ojos.

-¿Quieren decir-preguntó Justin, haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental-, que gracias a que ustedes usaron las cremas, y no yo, mi hermoso cutis permanece intacto?

-¡Oh!, ¿No es encantador?-chilló Beth de la emoción. Y todas las chicas se quedaron embelesadas con la imagen de Justin, a la vez que sonaba esa música tan cautivadora y característica de él.

-Viejo, ¿Qué le ven a ese sujeto?-dijo Geoff-.

-Esto apesta…-coincidió DJ.

-Totalmente-corroboró Duncan-. Yo me largo de aquí.

-Adonde crees que vas, flacuchento-lo detuvo el Chef.

-Tu firmaste un contrato y estás obligado a permanecer otra temporada, al igual que el resto de tus compañeros-afirmo Chris, mientras sacaba de la nada otra copia del contrato, y Duncan no tuvo más remedio que darse la media vuelta y volver, no sin antes hacer tropezar a Harold.

-Fíjate por dónde vas, Doris…

* * *

><p>-Suficiente, me harte de ver esto-dijo Noah, desde el hall del hotel.<p>

-¡Tanto esfuerzo para que a ese canalla lo terminen admirando todavía más!-gruñó Eva, sacando las puertas de sus goznes para salir de ese lugar.

-Debes admitir que todo esto fue una locura desde el principio. Ese Brick, quien quiera que sea, se termino saliendo con la suya, amiga-le dijo Noah, sin importarle que la chica reaccione con ira.

Pero en vez de eso, Eva replico:

-¿A quién le importa agradar a esa manada de perdedores? Eva no necesita amigos. Eva se basta y se sobra-repitió, halagándose en tercera persona como un cavernícola.

-Supongo que en realidad, tu sola podías darte cuenta de eso desde el principio-murmuro Noah.

-Yo ya tengo todo lo que necesito-aseguro Eva, muy confiada de sí misma.

-Que bien-susurro Noah, _cómo quisiera saber qué es lo que tengo yo_, pensó, sin decírselo.

-Eva, hace un rato, en el cuarto del Hotel-recordó, de pronto-.¿Que era lo que ibas a decirme?

-Yo sólo…-Eva se había ruborizado, pero no llego a pronunciar esas palabras mágicas, porque…

¡BUM BUM! De repente el aire se lleno de polvo, mientras que el estacionamiento del hotel había una docena de vehículos chamuscados…

-¡Se los dije! ¡Se los dije…!-gritaba Izzy desde los aires, mientras descendía de un globo aerostático con las insignias del Ejército-. ¡Podrán vencer a Izzy, pero jamás a Explosivo!

Noah y Eva vieron como Izzy saltó acrobáticamente del Globo para descender exactamente frente a ellos, mientras que su vehículo continúo su curso hasta la entrada del hotel.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?

-Oh hagan silencio-les pidió Izzy-. Aquí viene.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?-gritó Heather bajando la escalinata del Hotel-.¿Saben la cantidad de pelucas que estoy tratando de recomponer en este mismo momento?

Y entonces ¡BUM BUM! Y Heather se desvaneció en medio de una estruendosa nube de estruendo gas verde. Parecía que Izzy había detonado una bomba de olor equivalente a diez flatulencias de Owen.

-¡Oh, por todo lo que es bueno!-gruño Chris-¿Qué rayos le serviste a Owen esta vez, Chef?

-Aun no ha caído en mis manos-juro Hatchet, y luego su mirada se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento-. Mclein, mira lo que esa loca le hizo a tu limusina.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Mi limusina personal! ¡Iba a bajar de ella en la próxima entrega de los Premios Gemminie!

-No hay mal del que no le saquemos provecho-reflexionó el Chef-. Úsala para despedir a cada perdedor de la Entrega de los Chris Dorados…

-Una limustritosina, de acuerdo-se resigno Chris Mclean, mientras evacuaban el edificio.

Mientras tanto, Izzy se reía feliz de lo que había hecho, y jamás conto a nadie lo que pasó en las horas que el Ejercito la tuvo en su poder. Aunque algo era seguro, esos hombres nunca volverían a ser los mismos. De todas formas, no dejaba de justificar el desastre que había. hecho.

-Recorcholis, Iz, eres única-repetía Owen, cautivado-. ¿Tú detonaste esa bomba de olor?

-Así es, Gran O-le contaba a Owen mientras permanecía sentada sobre el enorme muchacho-. El poder de Justin radicaba en sus ojos, así que pensé en que la única forma de detener el dominio que ejercía sobre las muchachas, era interrumpir el contacto visual entre sus miradas, así que ¡Bum Bum! Y lance otra bomba de humo hacia el hotel. Por desgracia, las indicaciones del manual de explosivos estaban en coreano, idioma del que yo manejo solamente setenta y dos palabras, ninguna de las cuales especificaba el tipo de bomba… Ya ves, termino resultando que sólo era otra bomba de olor, pero qué más da si con eso las libere del encanto de ese sujeto. Por cierto, ¿te mencione cuando estuve casada con Justin?-.

Noah y Eva ni siquiera se despidieron de la lunática, se escabulleron apenas exploto la primera bomba de olor sobre Heather, sin importarles lo que sucedió a continuación. Lo único que sabían era que querían huir cuanto antes de toda esa Luz, ese Drama y esa Acción, y lo hacían juntos, corriendo tan rápido como podían, y con sus manos firmemente entrelazadas entre sí…

* * *

><p>Unos meses después, cuando Duncan finalmente aplasto a Beth en la votación por el millón de dólares, ambos estaban en la tribuna del escenario del Afthermath, evitando mirarse a los ojos.<p>

Ella había votado por Duncan. Él, por Beth. Pero eso ya no importaba. Habían seguido con atención los pasos de Justin en el programa, que había empezado frio y calculador, pero el amor que sentía por su propia imagen lo arrastro en picada hacia su derrota. Es cierto, llegó más lejos de lo que hubiesen imaginado, pero todo lo compensó verlo salir todo vendado y enyesado en la limustristosina. Por una vez, le debían a la odiosa Courtney el haber manipulado al manipulador.

¿Quién, sino, era la gran ganadora de aquel Reality Show? Duncan habría ganado el maletín, pero ella había ganado el corazón del delincuente, y a efectos prácticos era como tener el millón.

Noah nunca olvidó lo que había vivido con Eva en ese breve lapso entre temporadas, y ahora que se acercaba la tercera, se preguntaba si en esta ocasión serian ellos los que jugarían otra vez.

Era cierto que la relación con Eva lo había confundido, no tanto como su encuentro con Cody-del que juró jamás volvería a pronunciar palabra-pero si lo suficiente como para que sea inolvidable.

Eva, por su parte, había regresado al Gimnasio, que Jerry se esforzaba por reconstruir, y tras darle sus disculpas, fundaron juntos un comedor infantil para los niños abandonados. Sentirse en el lugar del Chef la hizo olvidarse del desagravio de la segunda temporada. No podía recuperar la reputación perdida, pero si podía ayudar a forjarse una reputación totalmente nueva.

En cuanto a Brick Sanderson, o Anderson, o como sea que se llamara, oí decir que una semana después de que Eva regresara al vecindario, volvió para la reinauguración del Gimnasio de Jerry. Cuando se vieron cara a cara, Eva intento olvidar y perdonar, reprimiendo los deseos de estrangular que sentía. Brick, por su parte, se le acerco y mirándola fijamente le dijo:

-Nunca serás como yo…

-Por suerte para mí-murmuro Eva-, soy mucho mejor-. Y luego hizo algo por lo que el pueblo la recordara durante años y años. Enfrente de todos los presentes (que se habian arrimado rodeandolos en semicirculo, no para ayudar, claro, sino sólo para chismosear), Eva tomo a Brick y le dio un beso en la boca. Brick se sintió tan aterrado que huyó directamente a Groenlandia, sin escalas.

Creo que un tiempo después volvió a probar suerte con Chris Mclean, en Revenge of the Island, o como sea que se llame.

A Eva, por supuesto, no le importo. En ese momento recibió una llamada. Era de Noah.

-Se que siempre queda algo pendiente entre nosotros-le decía el chico-, y para atar todos los cabos sueltos, respecto a eso que ibas a decirme en el Hotel…

-¿Aun quieres que te lo diga?-pregunto Eva, temerosa de perder ese extraño vinculo con Noah.

-No quiero saberlo…-respondió el joven, besando el teléfono antes de colgar.


End file.
